You are not alone
by PottsXStark
Summary: Peppers world starts falling apart ever since Tony and her kissed at Happys party. She chooses to run away after she couldn't take it anymore but then she later faces the ultimate consequences of that. Rated T for alcohol use


**(Hey guys it's been awhile I know. The reason I haven't been active for weeks is that I have no idea juice I've lost my inspiration for fanfiction (buuuut thay doesn't mean I'm quiting)I've been doing stuff on deviantart nowadays, I've been wanting to post a story for awhile so here goes I'm sorry if it isn't that good like I said I lost my inspiration.) **

_"It's cold...dark...I'm alone...I feel as if I'm forever alone...I'm suspended in the air...will anyone miss me? Now that I'm gone?_

Pepper sat on a branch high up in a tree. It was breezy Saturday night not a cloud in the sky, nothing but bright stars and the moon shining. Everything was alright except for her. She cried silently which wasn't anything new to her, she had been crying for weeks because she felt so alone. Rhodey was in Connecticut on vacation with his mom and Tony had been doing his own thing ever since Rhodey left. Everyone else was busy with their lives too, and for some reason Whitney had been picking on her more just to make it worse. About an hour later she cleaned up her face then jumped down.

She started walking home. Her phone rang to alert her that she had a text message. She pulled out her phone to see it was only her father that texted her.

"Leaving on a mission for three days see you when I get back" she read.

She sighed. "Why am I not surprised..."

As she walked there was a familiar voice coming from the park.

"I-Is that Tony?" She asked.

Pepper ran to the park and discovered him with Stacy a brunette haired girl who always wore ribbons of any color. Pepper never really like Stacy because of the fact that she's part of Whitney's entourage which made her cold hearted and mean, it's funny shouldn't Whitney know what her followers are doing? Everyone knows Whitney's got a huge crush on Tony so if Stacy got caught it would be the end of her. Pepper watched them laugh and talk on the bench, she figured this is what Tony was doing with his spare time which broke her heart.

Pepper watched until she couldn't anymore then continued walking.

"I guess he was so weirded out by that kiss...he decided to let me go..." She said to herself.

The two had kissed weeks ago but it wasn't how they both expected their first one

**Flash back**

"Come on Tony!" Pepper yelled pulling the man as they walked to another one of Happy Hogans parties.

"Whoa I'm going Pep calm down!" Tony laughed.

Usually Happy's parties weren't always the best but this time it was different because he managed to get Jamie White to come to the party (fake celebrity I made up) of course everyone needed proof so Happy took a picture with her and sent them out in the invites. Jamie was one of the top models in the country, she modeled for big magazines like Vogue etc. so how did Happy get her to come to a high school party house? No one knows.

"Oh this is so exciting I've never met anyone famous before!" Pepper squealed.

Tony gave her the 'I'm right here you know!' Look,

"Ahem!" Tony said.

"But your like a...techy celebrity guy I like models and singers and actors!" She said.

"Well this 'techy celebrity guy' can get connections to meet Katy Perry, Jim Parson-"

"WAIT JIM PARSON?!" Pepper yelled.

"Shhh keep it down" he said.

"Oh my god I love him in Big Bang Theory! Ah Sheldon...Bazinga!" She said then laughed.

"Yeah well I can meet him..." He said.

"C-Can we go meet him pleeaaaasse?" Pepper whined holding onto his arm.

"I thought I was just a 'techy celebrity guy' nothing big so I don't know" he teased.

"N-No your a super awesome mega famous guy!" she said hugging him.

"Haha ill see what I can do" he said.

They made it to Happys place which was already a full blown mad house party. The door was already open so they let themselves in.

"Uh Happy?" Tony said.

"Hola dudes and dudets! Welcome to my casa! Jamie is over there surrounded by that crowd on the stage out back come on!" Happy said pulling the two to the backyard.

"Hey what's up everyone? Awesome party!" Jamie said through the microphone she was holding.

Pepper stopped in her tracks with her mouth wide open smiling.

"Woooow I can't believe I'm actually in the same place as her..." She said.

"Come on Pepper ill introduce you!" Happy said pulling her wrist.

"R-Really?" Pepper said as she was being pulled through the crowd.

They walked up the steps up to Jamie White.

For a house party Jamie looked like she was ready to go to a club. She was wearing a black strapless fitted glitter dress that ended way above her knees with black pumps and some accessories to go with the look.

"Oh hi who's this?" She asked.

"This is my good friend Pepper" Happy said.

As shy as she was Pepper couldn't move up to her.

"Aw she's so cute I love shy girls! Hey don't be scared I'm just like everyone else!" Jamie pulled her into a hug which made Pepper melt.

"I'm hugging...Jamie...freaking White..." She whispered.

"You are just adorable! Here let me give you something" Jamie pulled out an autographed picture of herself and handed it to Pepper.

"T-Thank you so much!" Pepper squealed then gave her a big hug.

"Aw!" Jamie said gladly hugging her back.

"Alright guys lets partayy!" She yelled.

Pepper walked down the steps to meet up with Tony.

"So you had a good time up there?" Tony asked.

"Yes!" Pepper squealed.

"Come on let's go inside I'm getting thirsty" he said.

They both went inside to get a drink. They saw a tray with already prepared drinks on it that anyone could take.

"Happy is quite the host here" Tony said.

He passed a cup to Pepper then picked one up for himself.

"Hm this tastes interesting..." Pepper said after she drank some of it.

"What the hell is this? It's so strong!" Tony said.

"Oh it's alcohol some guys snuck in from the store!" Said Liz their science classmate.

"HUH?!" Pepper said putting her drink down.

Tony did the same and they looked at each other.

"It's alright it was just one cup we'll be fine..." He said.

A few hours later the two sat on the couch talking and laughing more than usual.

"Your so funny Tony!" Pepper said laughing on his shoulder.

They both laughed together. He looked into her eyes.

"I never noticed...how pretty your eyes were Pep..." He said.

They bumped foreheads together. Tony used his right hand to cup her cheek and they slowly leaned in and kissed.

A few moments later everything went pitch black.

**End of flashback**

Pepper sighed. She reached her doorstep, unlocked her door and entered. She walked into her room and plopped onto her bed.

"Maybe going to that party was a mistake...I ruined my friendship with Tony and now for some reason everyone has pushed themselves away from me..." She said.

She sat up and looked out the window, she wish she didn't because she couldn't believe who she saw.

"R-Rhodey?!" She said.

She saw him a few blocks away from her house with Tony. She grabbed her binoculars to see what they were doing. He seemed to be handing him a ring. She then focused on their mouths to try and figure out what they were saying. A few moments later she saw Whitney walk up to them. She noticed the ring in his hand then just threw her arms around him.

"This is...this is absolute betrayal!" Pepper said.

She threw her binoculars down and aggressively grabbed a piece of paper and pen then started writing a letter. She left it on top of her bed then ran out of the house.

"He wants to marry Whitney? What have I done to deserve this!" She said as she ran crying.

She ran far out away from the city and into the forbidden forest. People were known to die out there or at least never be seen again but she never noticed where she was headed she just wanted to get away forever. Pepper stopped by a tree and just plopped down with her back against it and continued to cry.

"I don't understand...why!" She yelled.

Suddenly she heard foot steps, she quickly looked up and scanned the area.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Out of no where a wolf came out growling, he looked hungry.

"Uh oh..." She said.

Pepper quickly got up and slowly backed away until there was an opening for her to run. Once that window was opened she sprinted away, the wolf chased her.

"Go away!" She yelled.

The branches and thorns she ran into cut her along the way. Eventually she grew tired and the wolf caught up to her and bit her arm.

"Ow! Let go!" She cried.

The wolf hung on and tried to Tare it off, Pepper managed to kick the wild beast off her then she climbed the nearest tree and sat on the branch. The wolf tried every way to get up there but she was too high up, he ended up leaving soon after.

...

"Patricia I'm home the mission got postponed" Virgil said walking into his home.

"Patricia?" He walked into his daughters room and saw the note on her bed.

He picked it up and read it.

_"Dad if your reading this it means I left I have some problems I need to work out and I'm not coming back until I do...I'm sorry but maybe this won't effect you since you barely see me anyway. -Sincerely Pepper" _

"What!" He yelled.

Virgil grabbed his cellphone and called her but it seems she left her phone at home since he heard it ring. When that didn't work he called Tony.

"Hello?" Tony answered.

"Tony is Pepper with you?" Virgil asked.

"N-No why? Did something happen?" Tony asked.

"She left a note saying she left!" Virgil said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible" Tony said then hung up.

At the time he was in the armory doing iron man upgrades. He ran up to his computer and started typing.

"Computer locate Pepper!" He said.

"Locating...Pepper Potts located" the computer said.

"What the? Why is she in the forbidden forest?" He asked.

"Never mind she's in real trouble there" he said.

Tony suited up and blasted off, he then called Agent Potts.

"Sir I found Pepper she's east inside the forbidden forest! Contact an ambulance who knows what happened to her" he said.

"Alright and wait how did you find her so quickly?" Virgil asked.

"Uhhh...lucky guess?" Tony said.

"...alright ill get an ambulance" Virgil said.

Tony landed at the entrance to the forest, started running and calling her name hoping for a response.

"Pepper! Pepper answer me!" He yelled.

"Computer scan the area" he said.

"Scanning...one human life form found" the computer said.

Tony followed the coordinates, once he got there he couldn't believe it. He found Pepper in a ditch all cut up and bruised.

"Pepper!" He said running to her.

She was unconscious. He held her up.

"Scan her vitals" he said.

"Scanning...scans show the patient has died" said the computer.

"What! For how long?!" Tony asked.

"Calculating...estimated time would be six minutes" said the computer.

He laid her back down.

"Don't worry Pep...I'm gonna bring you back" he said.

He placed his palms on her chest then used the armors electricity to resuscitate her. Each shock brought her pulse back somewhat.

"Come on Pep pull through!" He said.

He kept doing it until he was able to jump start her heart. He let out a sigh of relief when he brought her back.

"Incoming call from Virgil Potts" said the computer.

"I'll take it" Tony said.

"Tony I'm almost there I'm just about to call the ambulance did you find her?" Virgil asked.

"Change of plans she's going to the hospital I found her just meet us there" Tony said then hung up.

He wasted no time flying over there, once he got there he ran into the ER.

"I need some help over here!" He yelled.

Nurses and doctors rushed over to them. Tony started to get nervous, everything happened so fast. They took her into a room and shut the door.

"Oh man I gotta get out of this" he said.

He ran out back then armored down. He ran back inside acting like that never happened and sat down. Soon after Virgil came in and ran up to him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She's going to be fine they're taking care of her" Tony said.

They waited about half an hour before they were able to see her. The nurse walked up to them.

"Are you two with Pepper Potts?" She asked.

They both nodded.

"Alright come with me" she said.

They followed the nurse into Peppers room. She was resting while the doctor was viewing her chart.

"Doctor how is she?" Virgil asked.

"She's going to be fine now, we lost her about two times this wasn't an easy job but thankfully she's going to be alright" he said.

"Oh Patricia!" Virgil said.

He got on his knees next to her and held her hand. His phone started ringing, he looked at it.

"I have to take this ill be right back" he said walking out of the room.

"Well if she wakes up let me know ill be outside" the doctor said then left.

Tony sighed then walked up to her.

"Pep you dummy why did you do that?" He said plopping on the chair next to her bed and rested his eyes.

"Because I wanted to..."

Tonys eyes opened wide quickly looking over at her. Peppers eyes were open.

"P-Pepper?! How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel fine" she said.

"Why the hell did you go out there?!" He asked.

"Because the last few weeks my life sucked I felt like I wasn't wanted and so I thought if I left...no one would miss me" she said.

"Of course everyone would miss you I would miss you!" He said.

"Not with Whitney in your life..." She said.

"Huh? Did you hit your head? You know I don't like Whitney!" He said.

"Then what was that little display I saw few blocks away from my house huh? I saw you with Rhodey! Then Whitney came up and hugged you to death! I saw that ring!" She said.

Tony paused then he started smiling which then turned into a laugh.

"Why are you laughing!" She yelled embarrassed.

"Pepper Rhodey never left well he did but for like a day, he told you that because we were planning something for you. Whitney hugged me because she thought that ring was for her which I thought was crazy because she knew we were over" he said.

"But you were with Stacy what was that for?!" She asked.

"she was helping me plan turns out she's a nice girl" he said.

"But then...w-what was that ring for?!" She asked.

"I'm not marrying anybody Pepper ever heard of promise rings?" He asked.

"Oh...so who's the lucky girl?" She asked.

"Well...I was hoping for that special girl to be..." He said as he was digging through his pocket.

"You" he said once he pulled out the ring.

Pepper was in shock she didn't know what to say the words were stuck inside her throat.

"That kiss at Happys party made me realize my feelings for you. We were planning a place and everything just for me to ask you if you would um want to be my girlfriend?" He said.

Her eyes swelled up with tears, all she wanted to do was hug him which was exactly what she did.

"Yes!" She said happily.

"Really? That's awesome!" He said.

"I'm so sorry I feel so stupid for doing that!" She said.

"No it was my fault I just didn't want anyone around you because I couldn't risk the secret coming out" he said.

"Rhodey and I were working hard on this for weeks he flew to Connecticut to get the ring I wanted for you" he said.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She said.

"...I love you Pepper" he said.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too Tony" she smiled and hugged him.

**(I hope that wasn't too bad xP last week I had no time for stories because I was in California on vacation which I gotta say WAS AMAZINGGGG! I went to comic con and saw the marvel agents of S.H.I.E.L.D panel! You know that show that's coming in September on abc? They showed us the first episode and it was awesome! So that was cool to see I saw the guy who plays Agent Phil Coulson. I didn't see RDJ which made me sad but that's because he was busy filming the Judge in Massachusetts which I heard they finished filming by the way? Not sure if that's true? I got no avengers 2 news buuuuut I found some iron man 4 clues but that wasn't from comic con I read some official articles and right now it's on the fence so it's a yes and no right now but they said it is possible in the near future O .O YEYYY! Well guys that's all! Ill try to update my other stories! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D)**


End file.
